onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Обсуждение:Заглавная страница
Problem with this wikia Sorry for the use of english, but I don't speak Russian. You've got a problem with this site, its not wikia-linking. I should be able to just put in the links and the other languages pop up on the left hand bar. <--------Here. Well I don't know what the problem is, so I'll leave this to the wikia to sort out, but it would help this wikia if it was sorted. Also, this wikia is too quiet and may I make a suggestion; a little advertisement or word put round the forums might bring it to life. I wish I could help more, but I don't speak Russian. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 21:24, декабря 14, 2009 (UTC) ---- И правда, только две ссылки работают. Странно. ---- KariEllien, насчет последних изменений. Последние статьи: Понеглифы, ‎Мировое Правительство, ‎Одиннадцать Сверхновых, ‎Новый Мир, ‎Гранд Лайн, ‎Дьявольский плод. Сейчас перевожу статью про Шанкса. Добавляю все нужные шаблоны, которые есть в статьях. Раскидал почти все шаблоны по категориям. Думаю не стоит менять названия шаблонов и их параметров на русские - меньше мороки при переводе статей. Так можно просто копировать исходный код английской статьи, вставить в нашу вики и переводить заменяя английский тест на русский не трогая названия шаблонов и параметры. Если нужно русское имя просто делать перенаправление. ---- Да лично я и не переименовывал шаблоны никогда. Поддерживаю твоё мнение. Да, категории - это хорошо. Посплю немного и буду переводить основательно, хорошо заполняя ссылками. Актульная проблема: Нет редактора. Schum в данный момент занят в паре других проектов (участие как минимум в трёх кланах в различных играх, а также редактор субтитров для High School of the Dead). Буду искать человека на эту должность. Платить нечем, так что за идею разве что. И огромное спасибо за своевременный ответ. Обновление: Актуальнейший вопрос! Стоит ли вообще писать статьи про филлеры и всё, что с ними связано (например, пиратские команды, появлявшиеся только в филлерах) ? ---- Наверное стоит. Некоторым они нравятся. Можно провести голосование. Novsem 10:00, августа 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- Тут подумал: в основном люди мучаются с шаблонами и загрузкой картинок. Да еще не каждый возьмется за большую статью. Так может создать категорию, к примеру: "Категория:Статьи в процессе перевода". Потом брать достаточно большие статьи из английской вики, добавить все шаблоны, картинки, убрать лишнее(4kids и т.д.), вставить в начало какой-нибудь шаблон с надписью: "Эта статья находится в процессе перевода и т.д". И поместить в данную категорию. Таким образом сформируется список статей к переводу, где нужно будет перевести только текст. Далее где-нибудь на главной странице поместить ссылку на эту категорию, чтобы люди легко могли её найти и присоединиться к переводу любой статьи из списка. Ну и по окончании перевода убрать все пометки и поставить в нормальную категорию. Стоит этим заниматься? Novsem 10:08, августа 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- Помоему отличная идея. Шаблоны и картинки просто добивают меня, жутко много времени занимают. "Можно провести голосование." Не так здесь много людей, чтобы получить достаточное количество ответов) KariEllien 10:27, августа 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- Этим и займусь. Запрет филлеров чреват холиваром. Лучше оставить все как есть. Насчет голосования. На главной странице посещаемость ~ 7392. Если расположить там, то думаю наберем голосов. Novsem 11:08, августа 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- Скажи мне теперь, пожалуйста, как помещать те или иные страницы под категории? ---- 1 способ: Когда редактируешь, есть кнопка "Добавить категорию" -> вводишь имя категории -> enter 2 способ: Вставить в конец исходного кода: : PS: Можно просто писать Категория:Имя_категории. Забыл про шаблоны. Там все несколько по другому: первый способ не работает(потому что кнопки нет) и нужно вставлять Категория:Имя_категории> для вставки шаблона в категорию. Если написать без noinclude, то шаблон не будет вставлен категорию, но зато любая статья, куда вставишь шаблон будет помещена в эту категорию. Novsem 21:28, августа 23, 2010 (UTC) Novsem 11:34, августа 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- >Актульная проблема: Нет редактора. Schum в данный момент занят в паре других проектов (участие как минимум в трёх кланах в различных играх, а также редактор субтитров для High School of the Dead). Буду искать человека на эту должность. Платить нечем, так что за идею разве что. Кто меня звал? :| Schum 03:35, августа 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- Создал категорию "Категория:Статьи в процессе перевода", куда загружаю английские статьи для перевода со всеми картинками, шаблонами и т.д. как писал выше, а также добавляю туда не полностью переведенные статьи. Просьба статьи с английским текстом помещать в эту категорию. Для этого удобнее всего вставить в начало статьи шаблон Перевести, он автоматически помещает её в нужную категорию, а также выводит соответствующее сообщение. Если нужно загрузить туда какую-нибудь статью пишите здесь. Да и где-то на видном месте нужно разместить ссылку на эту категорию, чтобы привлекать больше людей к переводу статей. Novsem 20:57, августа 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- Может стоит сделать гайдлаины или там соглашения по переводу? А то набегут переводчики, каждый со своим авторитетным мнением, и будет каша из разных имён одного и того же персонажа, размазанная по статьям. Кстати уже. (В смысле не уже набежали, а уже каша.) Valdy 20:44, января 26, 2011 (UTC) :хорошая мысль. Можно создать страницу с названием "Таблица переводов" и записывать туда соглашения по поводу имен, названий мест и прочего. --Novsem 21:51, января 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Таблица переводов Ещё было бы неплохо подправить (сделать новый) шаблон nihongo, так чтобы там был ещё и английский вариант и все ссылки куда надо. У меня самого пока такого уровня вики-умения ещё нет. --Valdy 17:09, января 29, 2011 (UTC) :Подправил. Английский вариант - четвертый параметр шаблона вместо extra(см. страницу шаблона). Также изменил ссылку значка вопроса(теперь она указывает на соответствующую страницу справки википедии). И ещё просьба/предложение. Хорошо бы подправить верхнее меню, а то сейчас от него никакого толку. В "Community" "top_users" никуда не ведёт, и "Сообщество" пустует. А "Top Content" вообще ниочём: популярные, посещаемые, высокие рейтинги — разве это не одно и то же? (Всё равно никуда не ведут.) Т.е. можно обойтись лишь Служебная:Mostvisitedpages, и, например, Служебная:RecentChanges. Это я всё пытаюсь свою таблицу переводов, ну или хотя бы "в процессе перевода" на видное место пристроить.--Valdy 00:02, марта 15, 2011 (UTC) :Для правки меню нужны права админа. Единственный админ здесь KariEllien, но он редко здесь появляется. Напиши лучше об этом на его странице обсуждения. Тогда у него должно высветиться напоминание о получении сообщения при заходе в викию --Novsem 01:13, марта 15, 2011 (UTC) И снова я со своими жалобами. В этот раз на поиск. Точнее на подсказки при поиске (не знаю, как они правильно называются). Больно плохо они работают для кириллицы, "подсказывают" только самые новые статьи. Это я о поиске, который сверху справа болтается, а тот, который тут, работает не в пример лучше. Уж не знаю, что с этим вообще можно сделать. (Отдельное спасибо за верхнее меню и таблицу переводов в нём.) --Valdy 21:07, апреля 12, 2011 (UTC) :Тут проблема в движке викии. Скорее всего ошибки нового оформления, на многих других викиях та же проблема. Со временем должны исправить, это оформление постоянно допиливают/изменяют. --Novsem 23:41, апреля 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Хм, не замечал этого на других викиях, поэтому и написал, но видимо у них статей гораздо больше — не так бросается в глаза, не то что у нас. Ладно, будем надеяться, что когда-нибудь исправят. --Valdy 23:59, апреля 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Попробую узнать у стаффов, что к чему. Вероятно, это проблема с индексацией старых статей, который были до обновлениия вики=движка. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 06:24, апреля 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: ---- Прошу прощения за своё долгое отсутствие, но всё ещё остаётся в силе (кажется, я говорил об этом когда-то давно): этим летом возобновится моя активность здесь. С момента моего последнего появления добавило около 80 статей. Кто-нибудь из активных может пока что ввести меня в курс дела: какие нынче проблемы, над чем нужно поработать? KariEllien 20:35, июня 9, 2011 (UTC) :О, хорошо что вернулся. Пока тебя не было меня добавили в администраторы. Так что теперь нас двое админов, будет легче следить за порядком. Я отредактировал верхнее меню, добавил табличку со спецсимволами по просьбам трудящихся. Поставил защиту на главную страницу(а то её вандалят). Активировал систему значков. Valdy создал таблицу переводов, просьба все имена и названия согласовывать/обсуждать через неё. У меня сессия, времени мало. Поэтому сейчас только отслеживаю правки. --Novsem 22:39, июня 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Благодарю за помощь. Я при всём желании пока не могу, так сказать, функционировать. Да и знаний вики-движка мне пока не хватает. Буду ознакамливаться с нововведениями. KariEllien 23:19, июня 9, 2011 (UTC) :Отлично, похоже дела пойдут в гору:) Я, кстати, уже со следующей недели начну активно переводить. Теперь по сути. Из тех 80 статей большинство весьма печальны. Направление же работы мы вроде определили такое: переводим основные большие статьи, выкидывая малополезные разделы типа "история". От себя добавлю, что мне нужна помощь с таблицей переводов, надо хотя бы все мои "возможно" обсудить. --Valdy 17:45, июня 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Привет всем. Может изменить ссылку на заглавной странице, которая ведет на английскую вики, наhttp://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page ?, а то открываетсяhttp://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity и ничего не понятно для непосвященных. Доступ к редактированию закрыт, наверн, чтобы не напортачили, поэтому прошу админов :) Jazzis (обсуждение) 17:30, октября 25, 2012 (UTC) :на WikiActivity перенаправляются только зарегистрированные пользователи(и это можно поменять в настройках аккаунта), остальные же попадают на Main_Page. Так что непосвященные итак переходят на нужную страницу. --Novsem (обсуждение) 19:16, октября 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- На этой викии есть песочница? То есть, не создавая новые страницы тестировать в песочнице свои разработки. --Jazzis (обсуждение) 17:14, декабря 5, 2012 (UTC) :Пока что нет. Вы можете создать персональную песочницу, по адресу: Участник:Jazzis/Песочница и там тестировать свои разработки. Также если нужно, могу создать общую песочницу --Novsem (обсуждение) 16:37, декабря 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Собираюсь перевести (или хотя бы создать) статью про создателя One Piece — Эйитиро Ода, но не знаю к какому разделу ее присвоить. Подскажите, куда?--Jazzis (обсуждение) 08:02, декабря 6, 2012 (UTC) :Лучше ориентироваться на английскую викию, если затрудняетесь. Там эта статья в категории Real-World_Articles, соответственно здесь в категорию Статьи о реальном мире. --Novsem (обсуждение) 16:37, декабря 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Чтобы оставить ссылку на статью с английской википедии, достаточно написать: Пример: Заглавная страница А для русской википедии есть такое сокращение? К примеру: ruwiki: или википедия: Или так придется все время писать? Википедия --Jazzis (обсуждение) 11:01, декабря 6, 2012 (UTC) :Можно использовать wikipedia:ru:Заглавная страница --Novsem (обсуждение) 16:37, декабря 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- А можно добавить комментарии к страницам? Включить такую возможность, а то обсуждение страницы иногда (да мне кажется, чаще всего) никто не видит. --Jazzis (обсуждение) 06:53, января 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Картинки Мне тут что-то вспомнилось. А может картинки которые мы скачиваем с англовики и потом добавляем сюда просто линковать с английской вики? тогда и с копирайтами проблем не будет если они вдруг появятся когда-нибудь? : Они их могут удалить. Линкованную картинку открыть в полном размере не получится. Чтобы отображаемый размер был нужным, придётся ссылаться на уменьшенные копии. Также, добавление текста под картинку и изменение её расположения станет невозможным. :: Так движок же у вики один и тот же. Да и куча картинок есть, которые линкуются с wikia.com и никаких особоых проблем с ними нету. Есть какие-то доки на эту тему? Или мне самому погуглить? ::: wikia.com по уровню находится выше нашего и естественно могут быть картинки, которые линкуются оттуда. Но как сделать это в коде, сохранив при этом возможность изменять размер, позицию, ..., и не ухудшив при этом удобство использования? Ни на какой другой вики я такого не замечал. Interwiki Hello, can anyone add the main page Interwiki/interlanguage Indonesia? with code id:, thanks. Om Jin 15:46, марта 11, 2014 (UTC) :Done!--TsAR (обсуждение) 16:06, марта 11, 2014 (UTC)